gsdestinyalteredfandomcom-20200214-history
Meer Campbell
Meer Campbell is a teenage fan of Lacus Clyne who was hired by PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durendal to impersonate her. Since Lacus has greater political influence than he does, Durandal uses Meer to gain support for his policies. Her voice is identical to Lacus's and her appearance has been altered to look like her, though there are some subtle differences that only someone personally familiar with Lacus, such as Athrun Zala, would notice. Meer believes in Durendal's ideals, and furthers his agenda by willingly impersonating Lacus, whom she idolizes. Personality Meer is an upbeat, optimistic, and infectiously cheerful girl, and her own personality is apparent in her singing style, which is very much more energetic than Lacus's had been. She is also somewhat flirtatious, as is evident when she meets with Athrun in the PLANTs and later on Earth. She has always been a fan of Lacus Clyne's, and has attended literally every concert and performance that Lacus gave before leaving the PLANTs during the First Junius War. In those days, she would constantly sing Lacus's songs, and by a fortuitous chance her own voice was identical to that of her idol, and it is this that led to her being recruited by Durendal. Meer is also fully aware of the duplicitous nature of her actions, though she genuinely believes in the ideals that she publicly endorses. History Meer was approached by Durendal some time in CE 74 and convinced to support him in lieu of the real Lacus, who had disappeared following the end of the First Junius War. Though her voice was already identical to Lacus's, she underwent surgery so that her own appearance was also made to be identical, or very nearly, to Lacus herself, though there are very slight physical differences, such as her hair, which is very slightly darker. However, such was the resemblance that she could have passed for Lacus's twin - or Lacus herself, at least to the public at large. As Lacus, she became one of Durendal's most vocal and public supporters, speaking to the public of the PLANTs to calm their fears and rally them to support the Chairman after the outbreak of war and subsequent foiled nuclear attack on the PLANTs in CE 75. Shortly thereafter, she first meets Athrun Zala, introducing herself to him by her real name, though she asks that he call her "Lacus" in public. In a conversation with him later that evening, she is ecstatic when he tells her how much her performance was like Lacus's, but admits subsequently that she knows she is being used ony so that Durendal can benefit from Lacus's great influence with the public - something Durendal himself had admitted to Athrun as well. Later on, she begins a worldwide concert tour of ZAFT bases that also visits certain towns that support the PLANTs, such as Bandirma in the Eurasian Federation, where she arrives around the same time as the[[LHM-BB01 Minerva| Minerva]], on board of which Athrun serves. She meets him again the evening of her concert, and the two again spend the evening together, after which she sleeps in his bed, much to his dismay. Soon afterwards, the ship leaves port, and Meer, her tour ended, returns to the PLANTs with Durendal, who had also come to Bandirma. Meer returns to Earth several months later, after the successful capture of Heaven's Base, where she once again meets with Athrun. At her request, Athrun tells her all about Lacus as he knew her, before revealing to a shocked Meer that Lacus was killed and what he knew of the circumstances of her death. Shocked and grief-stricken, Meer initially refuses to believe Athrun, but accepts what he tells her, knowing that he would not lie about something like this. She later returns again to the PLANTs, but from then on makes very few, if any public appearances whatsoever. Meer's final broadcast appearance would be on December 7th, C.E. 75, in the immediate aftermath of the destruction of Arzachel by the Daedalus Base's Requiem supercannon, at the order of Gilbert Durendal. In this final broadcast, made to the people of the PLANTs at the behest of and in the company of National Defense Committee Chairwoman Ezalia Joule and Diplomatic Committee Chairwoman Eileen Canaver, she first spoke to the people of the PLANTs to reassure them in the wake of the attack. Then, she confessed to the people of the PLANTs the truth: That she was not Lacus Clyne. After this broadcast, which also saw Durendal removed from power in a coup d'état, Meer would meet with Athrun one final time before his departure for the second and final attack on Daedalus, after which she would quietly disappear from the public eye.